The Lion Guard:The Lost Prince
by TheLionNerd
Summary: Some things are better kept hidden..but family is not. Sequel to 'The Lion Guard'
1. A Past never told

It was just a Normal Day in the pridelands for the young prince Kion,who is the leader of the lion was hanging out with Bunga when suddenly he hears Nala runs over to Nala.

''What's wrong,Mom?'' Kion asked Nala

''...nothing's wrong,just a bad dream.'' Nala told Kion,who simply frowned.

''What was it about?'' Kion asked.

''id rather not tell.'' Nala said.

''Mom..please.'' Kion said to Nala.

''...Very well..it was a Nightmare about your older brother.'' Nala told Kion,who froze.

''I-I h-have an older brother?'' Kion stuttered

''Yes...He died at the hands of Zira..'' Nala began crying again.

''Tell me more about him..'' Kion told Nala

''fine…'' Nala nodded.

15 months earlier…

''MOM!DAD!HELP ME!'' Nala and Simba heared a cub scream

''KOPA!?'' Nala yelled,then ran out of the den,only to see zira chasing after Kopa,''ZIRA,WAIT!''.

''GET BACK HERE,BRAT!'' Zira yelled at Kopa

''MOTHER,STOP!'' another cub was heard behind Zira.

''HUSH,VITANI,THIS IS WHAT MUST BE DONE!'' Zira yelled before pouncing on Kopa as Nala and Simba arrive,''Well Simba...This is where this has taken us...your son shall die because of what you did to scar!'' Zira yelled at Simba.

''Zira,if you want to kill someone...go after me,not kopa.'' Simba told Zira.

''oh Simba,we both know Im weak after giving birth to Kovu,so surely I wouldn't go after you...yet.'' Zira quietly said to simba,before throwing Kopa off the cliff

''NOOO!'' Simba and Nala ran to the cliff and looked down to see kopa on the ground,then burst into tears.

''Zira,you are pathetic!Going after Defenseless cubs!'' Simba yelled at Zira in rage.

''Simba,we both knew this would come sooner or later...kill me...i can reunite with Scar and be queen of Hell!'' Zira cackled.

''Im not killing you because that would leave Vitani,Nuka and Kovu without a mother..instead im banishing you for what you have done..'' Simba told Zira while growling.

''Very well…'' Zira said,before taking Vitani,Nuka and Kovu with her to the outlands,followed by any lioness loyal to her.

Simba then walked to nala and started crying.

present…

Kion just stood there speechless..he had a brother and noone told him until now.

''he was so full of Fun and life,he could have been a great king!'' Nala said while just nuzzled her.

''It wasn't your fault,mom..'' Kion whispered to nala.

''But we weren't there in time to save him!'' Nala continued wailing.

''the past is in the past,Mom..focus on the future'' Kion told Nala.

Little do they know that the Prince that 'Died' is not as dead as they think..


	2. Outsiders

In a Jungle,2 animals are walking is a Yellowish peach color with a tuft of mane and another one is a Serval.

''Chaku,I sure know you hope what you are doing'' the Serval said to her teenage lion Friend.

''relax...my siblings should wait for my return..for I am not dead..and I want to be there for them'' Chaku told the Serval,''Time is all that We need..''

back at the pridelands,Kion and the rest of the guard are on a hill.

''Zira did what?'' Fuli yelled

''Killed Kopa because of Scar's defeat.'' Kion told Fuli.

''and your mother didn't tell you or kiara until now!?'' Fuli Asked Kion

''apparently not'' Kion shrugged

''Well,I don't think we should dwell in the past forever'' Bunga said.

''..your'e right,Bunga...we shouldn't dwell on the past..focus on the present and the future of our families and the pridelands.'' Kion agreed with Bunga

all 5 of Our Young Heroes agreed that Family was more important than the past and decided to keep defending the pridelands...however,over somewhere beyond the pridelands…

''Are you sure The Son Will Venture out here,Zira?'' Asked a Black Lioness

''Of course I am,Milya!'' Zira shouted at the Lioness,''When We get the Son to the outlands,we will kill him like I did Kopa!'' Zira then cackled

they have been banished for well over a year and Kovu was barely over 4 months old and Zira was happy that she killed Kopa,but angry when she found out that she had to take care of yet ANOTHER son of Simba.

But as Zira is cackling,'mother' gets shouted repeatedly as Nuka,eldest child of Zira and a Rogue Lion,Runs to Zira.

''What do you want now,Nuka!?'' Zira asked Nuka while since Kovu was born,Nuka has been someone that always throws a fit.

''I think I should be the king instead of Kovu since Im the oldest!'' Nuka said proudly.

''DON'T BE AN IMBECELLE,NUKA!'' Zira yelled at Nuka

''It was just a Suggestion'' Nuka said in fright

''a Foolish Suggestion at that!'' Zira yelled again,''Scar chose kovu to be king and as such,it is his rightful place!''

''Ok,I guess…'' Nuka mumbled.

''Now,Let's get back in the mound!Quickly!'' Zira barked at Milya and Nuka and all 3 of them ran into the termite mound,thinking of something to try to get rid of Simba's now ONLY son.


	3. Sibling time

''mother,why do you hate Simba so much?'' Said Zira's youngest child,Kovu.

''Because my son,he is the reason Scar is not here to care for you.'' Zira said to Kovu oddly calmly.

''But is that a reason to hate Kiara too?'' Kovu asked.

''OF COURSE IT IS!'' Zira yelled,''WHO HAS MADE US OUTSIDERS!?''

''S-Simba..'' Kovu spoke quietly.

Zira then walked to the top of the termite mound.

''In the future,the pridelands sky will be blood red AS YOU,MY SON,WILL BE KING!AND GLORY SHALL BE RESTORED!''Zira said,then roared.

meanwhile at the pridelands,Kion and Kiara are chasing a butterfly while being watched by timon and pumbaa.

''Why is Daddy so overprotective?'' Kiara asked Kion.

''I dunno,maybe it's because you almost got eaten by crocodiles.'' Kion told her.

''I -''Kiara started,''its my sense of adventuire,Little brother...both of us have a sense of adventure.''

''I understand,Kiara,but still..''Kion said,'' you could have died if Kovu didn't help...and I don't want to lose my big sister..''

''I promise i'll try not to risk myself again,Little brother.'' Kiara told Kion.

the two siblings continued walking until they heard a Cub's ears perked up at the sound and they looked around until both were taken down by a yellow instantly knew who it was.

''Fuli..'' Kion said.

''Got you again,Oh mighty leader.'' Fuli chuckled.

''Get off or i'll show you just how mighty I am!'' Kion smirked.

''...for some reason,i took that the wrong way..oh well.'' Fuli said as she got off Kion.

''tell the others we have a meeting in an hour and im letting Kiara come.'' Kion told Fuli,who nodded and stormed off.

''Who was that?'' Kiara asked.

''One of my friends..her name is Fuli.'' Kion told Kiara,who shrugged.

both cubs began heading back to pride rock without knowing that they were being spied on by an outsider.

'' A meeting of the lion guard?I must tell Zira'' said a Low female voice,that was followed by a shadow moving out of the pridelands.

(WELL THATS THAT...PHEW,THAT TOOK A WHILE!well,if you liked it,leave a review!GOODBYE FOR NOW!)


	4. The Beginning of a new adventure

At the Lair of the Lion Guard,Kion has just rounded up his friends and Kiara.

''What do you want us to do,Kion?'' Bunga asks.

Kion sighs

''Guys,I want to go find out if me and kiara's brother is truly dead or if this is all just a lie..'' Kion tells his friends.

''Let us go with you!'' Fuli says to Kion.

''Sorry,Fuli...but this is something I want to do..Alone.'' Kion says and everyone,even Kiara,freeze in shock.

''B-But Little Brother,surely you need us!'' Kiara said.

''I don't want to risk you guys while going out for the search,so Im leaving you guys here..'' Kion says as he looks at Kiara,''Don't..Tell..Anyone!'' Kion says to her.

''I don't want to lose you,Little Brother!'' Kiara says to Kion,tears coming out.

''I won't die,Kiara..The Pride Lands need you as it's future queen,they would be better off without me.'' Kion said.

''Thats Not-'' Kiara begins,but Kion runs out of the Lair and out of the pridelands.

''KION!'' Kiara yells,but it is too late...Kion is out of the pridelands and heading to find the truth..the truth about his brother.

meanwhile at the other side of a neighboring Jungle…

''Chaka,No doubt that he will find you!'' Nuru tells Chaka.

''I want him to find me,Nuru..I want him to find the truth...at all costs.'' Chaka says.

meanwhile,Kion has reached a seperate Jungle and turns,seeing who he has never wanted to see again.

(CLIFFHANGER!NUUU!Ah Well..Hoped you enjoyed this chapter of The Lion Guard:The Lost Prince!)


	5. Unlikely Allies

''Cheezi!'' Kion said while growling,then looks at a lioness cub next to Cheezi,''Tiifu?''

''I saw you run off and I wanted to see what was wrong.'' Tiifu said with an honest tone

''Im looking for my brother,Tiifu.'' Kion says to Tiifu

''I want to come with you'' Tiifu said.

''What?Tiifu,It's not-''Kion said before seing tiifu's angry face,''oh fine!''

''YAY!'' Tiifu says excitedly

''But stay close..'' Kion says,eyes looks back at Cheezi,''what do you want with me?''

''I want to help as well.'' Cheezi says,eyes raised an eyebrow.

''How can I trust you?'' Kion answer this,Cheezi places down A dead Vulture.

''you killed your majordomo?'' Kion asked.

''He got annoying,so I just killed him.'' Cheezi answers.

''...Very well.'' Kion says to Cheezi

all 3 animals started walking,Not aware that what they are searching for was watching them all along.

meanwhile at the pridelands..

''Simba,Where's Kion!?'' Nala asked in a panicked tone,unaware her son was away.

''Hes not at the lair?'' Simba asked,getting worried.

''No!Hes not there!'' Nala said and to this,Simba looked at 2 lionesses.

'''FIND HIM!'' Simba said to the lionesses in a panicked Nodded and ran out of the den and into the grasslands.

''Mom,Dad,Tiifu isn't here either!'' Kiara said from Inside the den.

the royal family snuggled with eachother,not knowing where their youngest member is…

meanwhile,at the outlands,a lioness loyal to Zira ran to her.

''What is it,Shetani?'' Zira asked.

''2 Lion cubs and a Hyena were just spotted outside the pridelands,one of who looks like Simba's Son!'' Shetani said and to this,Zira cackled.

''FINALLY!A CHANCE TO KILL SIMBA'S ONLY SON!THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED,SCAR!'' Zira screamed into the sky as vultures flied over Her and Shetani.20 other Lionesses roared when Zira did.

unbeknowest to Zira,It wouldn't be easy killing Kion...But his allies would not be as much of a problem.


	6. Nuka and Zira

When Kion,Cheezi and Tiifu reached a tree,Kion looked Closer.

''those prints aren't faded,nor are they visible that easily.'' Kion said.

''What is it supposed to mean?'' Tiifu asked before they heard turned around and saw a light brown adolescent Lion with a Messed up Brown Mane.

''Heya,Termites!'' The Lion instantly reconized him.

''...Nuka..'' Cheezi said with anger.

''Cheezi?'' Nuka said before looking at Kion,''Simba's brat...I thought the first son would be enough to Crack Him open,but this will do.''

Just then,Kion's eyes widen when he remembered what his mother told him,He was killed..By Zira.

Kion growled when he heard what Nuka said.

''You are the Oldest son of Zira!'' Kion yelled while growling,suprising Cheezi and Tiifu.

''Yep!'' Nuka said with teeth barred.

''Go back to where you came from,Outsider!'' Kion shouted.

''What about the Hyena?'' Nuka then,Kion looked at Cheezi for a few moments before looking back at Nuka.

''He's with me,Nuka…'' Kion said silently.

''HA!I KNEW YOUR FAMILY WAS EVIL!'' Nuka then,Kion roared as loud as he could,Causing Nuka to run then sighed.

''Outsiders.'' Kion said,then the 3 animals kept walking.

meanwhile at the outlands…

''MOTHER!MOTHER!'' Nuka yelled at Zira,who was talking to Kovu and Vitani,

''WHAT IS IT,NUKA!?'' Zira shouted.

''I encountered the kid!'' Nuka this,Zira smiled evily.

''did you kill him?'' Zira asked.

''He managed to chase me off.'' Nuka said quietly,then Zira roared.

''YOU FOOL!CHASED OFF BY A MERE CUB!?'' Zira yelled at Nuka.

''The Kid Had the legendary Roar of the elders!'' Nuka said.

''Scar used to have that ability…'' Zira cackled,''you see scar?Simba's kid is following in your pawprints without even knowing it!'' She kept cackling,then roared.''I will find the kid and kill him..for us...for scar!'' she then ran off to find Kion,Tiifu and Cheezi.

at the border of the pridelands,Nala was looking around before she found Zira moving towards the jungle.

''Hmm…What is she doing?'' Nala thought to herself before chasing after Zira.

later with Kion,Cheezi and Tiffu.

''Way beyond the waterhole,a little down the line..'' Kion sang to himself while Tiifu and Cheezi looked they heard a roar and Zira comes out of a Bush.

''hmhmhm...ive finally found you,Brat!'' Zira then,Nala jumps off of a rock and lands in front of Kion.

''Mom!'' Kion said.

''Nala?'' Zira said.

''Zira,Don't you dare lay even a inch of your claws on my boy!'' Nala yells to Zira.

''W-What's going on?'' Kion asks.

''Kion,she's the one who killed Kopa.'' Nala tells Kion.

''I did it to avenge Scar!His death was inevitable!'' Zira cackled.

''S-She's Mad..Isn't she,mom?'' Kion asked Nala,who just warning,Zira jumped over nala and attempted to pin down Kion,but kion jumped out of the way and ran with Zira chasing him.

''KION!'' Nala screamed as she chased after the Mad Lioness and the Cub she was trying to kill.

The Chase begins….


	7. He's alive

While Running from Zira,Kion and Tiifu hid in a bush while Nala and Zira fought.

''You Killed my first son,Zira...I will never forgive you..'' Nala growled.

''You need to understand Nala,I did it for scar!'' Zira yelled as she pinned down Nala,only to be flipped over and knocked into a tree.

''What are we gonna do,Kion?'' Tiifu asked the Lion Guard's leader.

''...I dunno..'' Kion answered.

when Nala hit her head On a rock,she was dazed for a few was about to Kill her when Kion jumped out of the bush and bit on Zira's ear.

''AGH!'' Zira screamed,''GET OFF!''.

Zira got Kion off of her,who tore a part of her ear off,making her have a notch.

''ARGH!'' Zira screamed in Recovered and pinned down Zira with Claws sunk into her arms.

''Leave here..if you know what's good for you.'' Nala said while let go of Zira,who slowly backed away,then ran had a look of fear on his face.

''I-I had no choice..you were gonna die and i had to do something.'' Kion just smiled and Nuzzled him.

''What are you doing out here?'' Nala said in a scolding tone.

''I wanted to find out of Kopa was really dead or not.'' Kion said.

''he's dead,Kion!He is and always will be!'' Nala heared before a voice said ''Not exactly..''.Out stepped a Adolescent with a Brown hair tuft,golden fur and green eyes.

''K-Kopa?'' Nala asked while stuttering in utter shock and the adolescent just rushed to Kopa and nuzzled him.

''Wait..You're Kopa?'' Kion asked.

'''Yep..you must be Kion,Leader of the Lion Guard and my Youngest Sibling.'' Kopa said to Kion.

''how do you-'' Kion started before being interrupted,''Ive been watching you by While going under the identity of Chaka and spying on Zira.'' Kopa told Kion.

''So you can return home?'' Kion asked.

''oh,speaking of which..where is Home from here?'' Kopa asked Kion and both Royal Sons just ,Rafiki pops up in front of them,having discovered their location.

''Prince Kion,you are needed at de Pride Lands!'' Rafiki tells Kion.

''Why,Rafiki?'' Kion asks.

''Because something evil will come up in the pridelands that isn't Zira...Its worse..'' Rafiki says quietly.


	8. In Your Heart

Kion and Kopa were suprised by this,seeing Zira as the worst evil to come.

''What do you mean 'worse than zira'?'' Kion asks.

''a ton of Hyenas have Zuri and Kiara trapped!'' Rafiki yells.

''OH NO!KOPA,WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!'' Kion tells Kopa,who just nodded.

Later,while Zuri and Kiara are hiding in a bush,Hyenas are circling them til they hear ''TIL THE PRIDELANDS END,THE LION GUARD DEFEND!''.

''What?'' The Leader of the Hyenas says as Kion,Kopa,Fuli,Bunga,Ono and Beshte run down a hill.

''Kion?!'' Kiara says in her slides and jumps in front of the leader of the Hyenas and turns to Kopa, and Kopa dig their claws into the ground and take a deep breath.

''What are they doing?'' The Leader asks in his head.

both Kion and Kopa do a roar which creates cracks in the ground and causes the Hyenas to Look at them in shock,but keep their ground.

''We will have to do more than that,Brother..'' Kopa tells Kion.

''Bro-Wait a minute…'' Kiara says.''..That's Kopa?''

Kion nods and both Kion and Kopa do a roar loud enough to break several rocks and send the hyenas running in utter turns to Kopa,but when he turns,Kopa is gone.

''Kopa?'' Kion says before shrugging.

later,every animal cheers as the Lion Guard stand at the edge of pride rock.

''TIL THE PRIDE LANDS END,THE LION GUARD DEFEND!'' Kion,Bunga,Ono,Fuli and Beshte yell before the screen goes black..having only 'The Lion Guard:The Lost Prince' Written on it.


End file.
